


Meretricious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [391]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs had a bad feeling about letting Tony question the strippers, but he let him do it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/27/2000 for the word [meretricious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/27/meretricious).
> 
> meretricious  
> Of or pertaining to prostitutes; having to do with prostitutes.  
> Alluring by vulgar or flashy display; gaudily and deceitfully ornamental; tawdry; as,"meretricious dress."  
> Based on pretense or insincerity; as, "a meretricious argument."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #105 Bad Idea.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Meretricious

Gibbs had known it was a bad idea to let Tony question the meretricious girls, but Tony had been so excited. Gibbs had found he couldn't tell Tony no.

Now, he wished he had. Tony had been supposed to return over 4 hours ago. Gibbs had gone to investigate and question the strippers himself in an attempt to figure out what happened to Tony. Tony wasn't answering his phone, so Gibbs knew something untoward had happened.

Unfortunately, the meretricious girls couldn't or wouldn't tell him anything. He wasn't sure which. Gibbs wouldn't stop until he'd found Tony. It didn't matter how many secrets he had to expose in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
